【龙嘎晰】兽人传说 第一则：小狐狸
by nirenwu2u
Summary: 万物皆是可以被驯养的。


【龙嘎晰】兽人传说 第一则：**小狐狸**

**本文****CP****：**龙嘎晰（3p），嘎晰（sp），all晰  
**预警：**架空现代 兽人X兽人，粗口，憋尿，失禁，sp，脆弱感  
这篇并不适合所有人读，是虐身爽文pwp，不接受人兽h和卖身情节的请点小叉叉，阅读中如出现晕车不适，请及时跳车嗷。

设定：雄性兽人拥有变身野兽的能力（可改造）。雌性不能变身，外表为男性，可以生育。

* * *

正文：

大亮的灯光撞破一整个大厅的旖旎，狂躁的音乐骤停，只剩下一屋子闹猫似的声音。空气里弥漫着猛兽发情的气味，虎，狮，豹，猫什么都有，让阿云嘎皱起了眉头。有些个做到了一半，阴茎上膨大的倒钩还卡在哪个卖春的小屄里头，拔都拔不出来。

"肏，又是你们这帮警厅的'哈巴狗儿'，他妈的找晦气是不是！"靠坐在角落里的男人，不忿被打断的性事，众目睽睽之下瞬间化成巨大的白狮，冲着站在顶头的阿云嘎扑来。阿云嘎一旁的兄弟们当然不干，纷纷化了狼型将他团团围住。然而狮子从来都是成群出现，受困白狮的怒吼，召唤出他所有同伴加入战局。两伙兽群厮打起来，整个奢华的大厅立刻混沌一片。

狼是比狮子更适合团队协作的，刚刚的意外，并不影响阿云嘎作战精良的狼队收缴淫窝。该拷的拷，该扭送警局的送警局。警队的头狼找到一张还能坐的沙发，点上烟，开始悠闲地等人。果然，混乱收拾得差不多，主事的就来处理问题了。

郑云龙一身体面的黑衣，金丝眼镜让他带点阴郁，轻巧踏过一地狼藉，当当正正站到阿云嘎面前，头微微一侧首先扯出个狡黠的笑脸："这个月的第三次了，嘎爷行行好，放过我这个生意人呗，我开几个小店也不容易。"上挑的眉毛显露无辜，翘起的嘴唇表达无奈，唯独没有遭受损失的落没。阿云嘎做了这许多，就等着引正主出来谈判。"放过你可以啊，让你那些喵喵咪咪的多来招待兄弟们吃吃白食，或者…"阿云嘎站起来撩了郑云龙一绺额发，"郑老板吃不得亏，打算用自己一人来换？"郑云龙挑开撩拨的手："行了吧，嘎子，别跟我这儿装模作样的。还嫌我让给你们警厅的油水不够多？"阿云嘎在郑云龙的注视下笑得温和并不答话。

郑云龙是见惯世面的，眼睛能看穿人心。于是带着阿云嘎转过几道密门，进入后面一间挂着暧昧灯光的开阔厅室，里面住满了他郑老板养的猫，是他生意兴隆的真正秘密。可阿云嘎不是一般的客人，要好肏的，价钱又不能开太高，挑挑拣拣定不下人选。郑云龙没辙，带他来到最里面的一个笼子前。昏暗中，只有笼子的边沿亮着一圈展示用的小灯，里面的小东西浑身惨白，在角落里缩成一团。阿云嘎过去的时候，笼子里的人薄薄的眼皮动了动，怯怯地从眼角看着他，一看就是受多了虐的样子，浪费了一副妖媚的面相。

"不要这种的。"阿云嘎撇嘴。但凡惧人的宠物，大都是受多了过度的刺激，身体对疼痛快感都已不敏感，玩起来的滋味自然就差些。"这个给你半价。"郑云龙从笼子里把人揪出来，胳膊分别托着两个腿根，面对面抱在怀里。被捉住的人睁棱着惊惶的眼睛，抓皱郑云龙胸口笔挺的西装，两片带着点伤痕的屁股肉，碰上大厅中央冰凉的展示台，重重地打了个激灵。接着就被扯着腿露出那道肉缝里夹着的好地方。

手术台无影灯似的追光打在颜色漂亮的水嫩后穴上，每一处细节和皱褶都无所遁形，此时正随着呼吸，缓慢又轻微的开合。站在暗处观察的阿云嘎专注地看着那道光里的风景，让他此时的世界只剩那个温暖容器的样子。"来试试。"郑云龙牵过阿云嘎的右手，用嘴挑出食指，盯住阿云嘎埋进阴影里的眼睛，一个指节一个指节地吃到嘴里吮吸，直到那根手指完全湿润，便引导着它缓缓陷进灯光下的那个小洞里。

"这样的给我半价，怕不是有什么其他问题？"郑云龙扯扯嘴角，握住人的细长脖子，压着他躺倒在展台，一手撵上下面那一坨最嫩的肉，让人触电似的挣了一下："喏，白液困在囊袋里太久，给其他客人憋废了。要不是他还得靠这玩意儿撒尿，完全就没用了，不过后面还是名器，这不便宜你了嘛，嘎子。"阿云嘎打量着灯光下郑云龙的睫毛，企图搜索出某些阴谋的影子。"你别看小他，毕竟我以前也宠过他好一阵子。"郑云龙揉捏着那个废了的地方，想起自己刚把他领回来的日子。

那时候他还叫王欣，性格又倔又冷，配上清媚的外形，让他很有调教价值。郑云龙便从一众新货里挑了这个最难啃的，亲自掰。调教是打破重塑的艺术，折断雄鹰的翅膀才让他有成就感。没人能在他手下撑得太久，王欣也不是个例外。前三天关起来禁食禁水，第四天食水管够，眼瞅着小肚子撑得鼓鼓圆圆。但之后两天，不许任何形式的排泄。指头粗的麻绳绑出好看的姿势，憋不住就用刺激的玩意儿堵上。等时间到了他好不容易哭着泄出来，这时候他再要吃饭喝水就都有一个条件，要靠自己努力争取：每乖乖做一次，第二天就可以获得一小片面包。有时候不够听话，表现不好或者学不会新东西，就要被取消他辛辛苦苦挣来的一点点口粮。取而代之，是在他嘴里多射几次，就算吃过了。雄性兽人的精液既多又补，也不算亏待他。如此三天禁两天憋，往复100多天，他人变温顺，身体也瘦成好欺负的模样。

这之后，就该对他加倍的好。晚上是他去客人那里挨肏的时间，等他受了各式花样的磋磨，郑云龙就会接他出那淫狱，抚着他受伤的身子喂药，必要时还会带上床温存，舔舔破皮的唇珠，揉揉被肏肿的穴，让他不能忘了什么是温柔的性爱，加强他心灵上感情的归属。每次把他从昏暗淫靡的客房抱到明亮干净的浴室时，都能察觉他感情心理上的微妙改变。郑云龙扮演的是"救世"饲主的角色，喜欢事事亲力亲为，喂食，洗澡，修指甲，把尿…当然，犯错的时候，适当的惩罚也必不可少。蜜糖加鞭子，正所谓调教。如此"富养"了半年多，已是其他宠物从没享过的待遇。他逼他在煎熬中从身到心都要敬爱他的主人，要像一株柔软的藤蔓，完全依附在他身上。郑云龙手里拿着欲望的刀，一点点把他从内到外塑刻成客人们期待的样子。

往日时光总是动人，郑云龙就算如圈里传闻的那般冷酷，也不由得动了情—他兴奋起来，鸡巴涨得快撑破裤子。但他完全勃起的东西不是那么容易接受，所以他有先见之明地，用拇指按住脆弱的喉结，放出自己凶猛的东西硬生生塞进那条紧窄的肉道。小宠物一双皎白细瘦的腕子，控制不住地挣了挣，然后死死扣住展台的边沿，不动了。张开的小嘴呼呼地抽着粗气，带得胸口两片扁平的奶子起起伏伏，仿佛下一秒就要因缺氧晕过去。四周笼子里的猫嗅到性爱的气味，撩人的绵软叫声四起，带着整个大厅都发了春。郑云龙嘿嘿笑了几下，撇眼瞧旁边另一个正安耐自己的野兽，抬起三根手指掏身下宠物的舌根，直到人红了眼眶，干呕起来，才说："给你开开嗓儿，现在你可以叫。"阿云嘎这才听着他叫床的声，低低的，是那种忍耐不住才被逼出来的媚音儿。

"声音倒是特别。"阿云嘎过去摸了摸两只嫩粉的奶头，看着那块小小的软肉慢慢在剧烈的晃动中变成硬硬的樱桃。"也比我想像中敏感。"见阿云嘎上了道儿，郑云龙就再下猛药；"给你看点儿更刺激的。"接着就毫无预警地化出他的兽型，一只巨大优雅的黑豹。豹子身量惊人，插在穴眼里的鸡巴自然也一下不知大了多少倍。粗长的野兽阴茎像根桩子一样，从内部挑起了雪白的肚皮。被黑豹体重压制住的人，从喉咙深处发出与之前截然不同的高音，尖叫着缩紧屁股想往后躲，腿也没什么用地乱蹬黑豹强壮的后肢，大颗大颗的水珠顺着尖尖的眼角落了一台子。叫声引起了骚动，笼子里的猫纷纷扒在自己的玻璃门上往这边看。

"乖，腿打开让人看看，不许躲！"抖得不成样子的腿在黑豹的淫威下艰难地打开，阿云嘎仔细看了看快被撑爆的穴眼，竟然没有撕裂出血，完完好好把大鸡巴包进去，弹性良好地紧绷着，没有一丝缝隙。倒是指甲划破手掌心，流出点血丝儿。

郑云龙被他宠物这虚弱的小模样勾得简直要发了兽性，也不管什么警官，客人，压着肩膀就要给他用兽型奸个通透。阿云嘎第一次看见什么叫被肏"翻"了。鲜红的穴肉被带着肉勾的性器拖出来一截，在屁股上像朵花儿似的绽开，红彤彤的一圈，好不鲜艳。阿云嘎知道猫属兽人的性器长得怎么一个凶恶的德行—硕大的龟头上全是钢刷子似的小倒钩。不知这小宠物肚子里还遭着怎样的罪呢，看这架势不得把肠子刮烂了。阿云嘎来了性致，亲了亲管不住口水的小嘴，坐在旁边给哭得抽抽噎噎的小玩意儿抹眼泪。

"郑云龙，你这到底还打不打算卖给我。""卖卖卖。"黑豹子嘴上答应着，腰下却动得更卖力，把自己的那根风骚的大屌狠狠往里边捅，咧开的嘴里露出匕首似的尖牙，喉咙发出野兽交配时的粗重吼声，完全一副兽化的样子。兽人一旦彻底发情从来没什么理智，可怜宠物被肏得大开的细腿，摇摇晃晃挂在豹子劲瘦的侧腰，乌黑水亮的皮毛包着白嫩纤长的小腿，两种极端矛盾的颜色纠缠在一起，在爱欲的世界里混成和谐。黑豹子厉害，所以他的身下奴只能后边淌着蜜汁，前边不停因为高潮射水。一时，展台上风景独好，造得是目不暇接。

看不如亲自上来得有体验，阿云嘎拉开裤链，捏开人的嘴，将自己的勃大的淫具一直放到那喉咙深处。小宠物被上下夹击肏弄得难受，但还是乖顺的伸着舌头招待他，阿云嘎故意入得很深，看他泛着呛咳，自己拼命的调整呼吸。不得不说郑云龙把他教养的很好，嗓子眼很好的模仿了性器的收缩，嫩滑的舌头像是条小蛇，不停抚慰茎身，全程没有一点牙齿的触感，嘴唇像什么淫荡的水生动物软绵绵地吸食着欲望。

一人一兽齐心协力不知干了多久，阿云嘎从多情的软洞里拔出来，把精液一股股射在小巧的脸上，浓浓的白浆跟洗脸似的，浇灌着眼睛，鼻子，嘴巴和头发。等他射得差不多，小宠物闭着被精液糊住的眼睛，寻着阿云嘎的阴茎，一点一点把残留的精液舔干净，吞到肚子里。打扫完下体，就又用舌头卷走嘴角的精液，如同品尝什么世间的珍馐美食。阿云嘎是真的心颤。抬头对也在射精的黑豹说："这猫我要了。"

餍足的郑云龙又变回他那个正正经经的人型，披了浴衣，用大猫慵懒的姿势，瘫在旁边的沙发里休息，听到自己成交一笔生意，眼睛眯个弯，嘴角向上一扯，露出个猫科动物特有的假笑："他不是猫啊，是狐狸，和你同属，是缘分。"来自奸商的调侃。"哦，没听说过郑老板的猫馆里卖过狐狸。"火光一闪，从郑云龙那边飘来浓重的烟草味。风月场里的彩光透过薄雾似的烟气打在让郑云龙脸上，让他看起来阴晴不定，冷俊得有点儿鬼魅。他长长地吐出一口烟，高大的身子往下陷了陷："总有人喜欢玩点不同口味。何况我这儿独这么一只。"阿云嘎也夹支烟过去和郑云龙对火，两人头顶头，抬眼心照不宣的笑起来。

之后是所有雄性事后的那种短暂沉默，没人说话，直到郑云龙一支烟抽完，过去给狐狸抹脸。弄了半天没反应，便拿指甲尖抠着他软塌塌的阴茎，快速又使劲儿地掐了几下。睡得迷迷糊糊的小东西立马夹着腿从疼痛里醒来。"快点给你嘎爷变个狐狸。"蜷成一团的人，抖了几下身子，现出一条瘦瘦小小的白狐狸，目测背高只到阿云嘎膝盖。正常雄性兽人的兽型一般至少都有一米七的肩高，狐狸身如此娇小，必然就是郑云龙用手段搞出的杰作。虽瘦小，但皮毛还是丰美，膨松的毛尾巴勾在肚子底下，犹豫地护了护刚被狠狠使用过的后面，明明怕得要死却又强迫自己展示身体的脆弱。阿云嘎现在可太喜欢这种调调了，提着他的尾巴拎起来，扒开绒毛看了看狐狸红肿的穴眼。"变成狐狸就更小了，我兽型那么大，这要放进去，还不得把他奸死。"

"真奸死了你就得赔我。把他养出来花了我多少心思。给，这个你记得每天喂他一片。等吃完，就得把他送回来。给我这个数，你就把他抱走吧。"抛给阿云嘎一个小药瓶，郑云龙又从柜子里拿出条银色的链子系在狐狸脖子上，精致的锁扣嗒地合起来，没有郑云龙指纹就解不开了。狐狸什么都明白，在阿云嘎怀里泪眼汪汪地盯着郑云龙看，呜呜地哼唧起来。郑云龙温柔地摸摸狐狸软软的耳朵笑了："要乖啊，晰晰。"

—

阿云嘎对养宠物没什么概念。当天晚上回家，拿了软管和牙刷认认真真地给人型狐狸洗穴，手下也没什么轻重，管他怎么抽搐呜咽，都没停下，倒是小狐狸努力忍耐的样子逗得他开心。阿云嘎抱着被自己洗的白白嫩嫩的狐狸睡了一觉，第二天起来从郑云龙送的配套零件里，翻出来个儿臂粗的假鸡巴，使劲儿塞进了还贪睡的狐狸下面。被惊醒的人眨着无辜的狐狸眼，夹着玩具别别扭扭，一瘸一拐地被带到警督家的客厅。阿云嘎在他脖子上牵了条链子拴在沙发脚，扔了一包店里附赠的营养液在他面前，就去工作了。白天是阿云嘎给宠物自己调教自己的时间。夜幕降临，等他再回来的时候，小狐狸仍然维持着他走时的姿势，连变都没太变一下。

阿云嘎笑盈盈地过去要抱他起来，可乖巧的狐狸却缩着背往后蹭了一步，怀了崽儿似的护着肚子下面。阿云嘎的嘴角掉了下去，皱起眉头，将人逼到墙角强行从地上捉起来。结果一声忍耐的轻微颤音过后，立马就被一股热液浇了满身，裤子湿了大半，一股骚味泛出来。狐狸低着头，颤抖的腿奋力的想要加紧。阿云嘎把还在漏水的狐狸丢回地上，心想他妈的狐狸还真是骚啊，然后一掌拍在漏尿的屁股上："尿够了吗，尿够了就给我憋回去。"狐狸吓得用手掐住自己，终于止住了滴滴答答的水流，又往墙角里躲得更紧，生怕再挨打的模样。

阿云嘎扶额，检讨自己做主人的失误，然后转头又找出个小指粗的长棒，捉住刚才那个不听话的地方，顺着尿道一直插到括约肌。这下狐狸前后都被堵了东西，难受得脚趾扣起来。看着在地上呜咽扭动的狐狸，阿云嘎开始立规矩，以后每天早起和睡前各排泄一次，其余时间要乖乖戴着尿道里的棒子，以防废了的东西管不住尿。狐狸小小地点头答应，但是阿云嘎看着地上的一小滩水迹还是起了暴躁。揪起那一头细密的头发往浴室拖，把狐狸还圆的小肚子顶在浴缸边沿，开了凉水给他冲身体。狐狸雪白的四肢挣动起来，抓住阿云嘎压着他后颈的手腕，拼命摇头，呛水的喉咙里发出吭哧吭哧的压抑咳嗽。

阿云嘎放过红彤彤的颈子，直起腰对着那条挣扎不起来的身子解了皮带，往还带着巴掌印儿的两坨肉上抽，皮带咻咻甩起来，用的是那种对罪犯逼供的力度。上好的鳄鱼皮亲吻粉白的臀肉，发出好听的脆响，让阿云嘎瞬间进入状态。狐狸挨了一下，浑身打着抖，呼吸变得像军鼓似的，急促又沉重。他下意识地保护自己脆弱的私处，向后摊开粉红的手掌企图阻挡接下来的疼痛，两道泪顺着涨红的脸刷地滑下来。"出声！"但是狐狸已经发不出太大的尖叫去讨好主人，只能在一下下的抽打中，把闷闷的哭声放出来，他不能躲，只能换着不同部位硬挨。阿云嘎见他总拿手护，干脆弃了皮带，单手捏住两只不老实的手腕，属于警官有力的大掌只照着最脆弱的股缝上拍。痛叫声终于大了起来，里面偶尔混着些胡乱认错的微弱求饶。

阿云嘎不会给疼痛缓解的机会，只有一层层不停积累，才能逼近忍耐的极限。他打够了二十五下，看犯错的宠物原本雪白的屁股上，泛出了红艳艳的血花儿，心跳也剧烈到快要昏厥的程度，便停了手揉揉狐狸根本没尿完的小肚子，想起今天早上的匆忙和地上瘪掉的营养液的袋子，气儿是消了，但是鸡巴硬得跟铁棍一样。掰开狐狸的穴眼，里面的玩具被疼痛带来的收缩推到深处，拉出来的时候，带出里面积攒了一天的淫水，失禁般一股一股沾湿整个红肿的股缝。阿云嘎抚摸着湿滑得像条小海豹的洞口觉得满意。这才是真正的好穴，就算疼痛也能汁水泛滥。

他用皮带做个环，把狐狸脱力的细胳膊吊在浴缸墙面的把手上，化了兽型压上去。不为别的，只因为他们狼有阴茎骨，而阿云嘎的格外粗长。不用勃起就像把剑，勃起就更不得了。就当新宠物到家立个威，尝尝自己主人的厉害。阿云嘎想着就笔挺的插进去，还没准备好的穴一阵抽搐，最终在蛮力下放弃抵抗，委屈地吞进粗糙的头狼巨物。哭声凄凄然拔高了调，阿云嘎伏在狐狸背上，用属于草原狼的宽大舌头卷走了身下人坠在下巴尖上的泪珠。"不乖就得受罚。"他动起来，从根退到硕大的茎头，再猛地刺回去，动作不快，但保证每一下都顶到让小狐狸耐不住的地方。为了不让自己胀满的膀胱顶到浴缸再受压迫，狐狸只能努力往后撅起屁股，无形中方便了粗长狼根的进出。阿云嘎受用得很，凑过去用狼长长的吻部磨蹭汗湿的皮肤。

他一通深深浅浅地猛干，按着狐狸的小身子，送自己一点点爬上巅峰。疼痛又刺激的交尾过后是草原狼漫长的授精时刻，硕大的性器根部膨大成结，又比之前涨大了一倍，卡在细小的入口。肠子要被撑裂的感觉让狐狸短暂失去了意识，空洞的双眼哭干了泪，怔怔地望着瓷白的浴缸底，喉咙里无意识的发出呜咽，沉浸在疯狂之后来之不易的平静。阿云嘎放松地舔着小狐狸漂亮的侧脸，身上的戾气随着射精发泄干净。他喜欢自己宠物被精液填满的感觉，所以等狼屌好不容易抽出来，又换了玩具塞进去。这个骚穴必得在他这儿磨软，泡烂，肉丝里都得带着他的气味。欲望满足，换回人型，他把小宠物解下来当个娃娃抱在怀里捏。

捋捋小狐狸被他揪得凌乱的发顶，拨弄还下着棍的阴茎，阿云嘎向前掰开腿根。"晰晰，来尿尿了。"棍子拔出去的那下，小狐狸的眼神恢复了一瞬的光彩，眼睛慢慢睁大，双腿一蹬，一口气还没完全吸进肺里，就尿了一地。忍耐了超过一天的液体带着暖暖的体温汹涌而出，他身上打着抖，从排尿的舒适里回过神来，手指僵硬地扒住自己的大腿，盯着自己止不住冒水的下面看了一会儿，又颤颤巍巍抬头去瞧阿云嘎温和的笑脸，一颗泪珠子吧嗒坠进尿泊里。"诶呦，放个尿怎么还哭了。"阿云嘎揪着狐狸蘸着泪的薄薄面皮，使劲儿扯，呵呵笑出声。

阿云嘎拿温水慢慢冲他的宠物和地，边打扫战场边逗狐狸："晰晰你闻闻，这是谁的骚味儿啊。"等所有东西都干净之后，他抱着人一起泡进浴缸。滚烫的水蛰疼了受伤的屁股，狐狸突然变成了不愿洗澡的猫，紧紧搂着主人的脖子往上躲。阿云嘎五指发力，握紧半边肿得透亮的臀肉，让小狐狸一下失了抵抗的力气，老老实实地进水，趴在胸口，啜泣着让阿云嘎就着热水按摩他疼痛的屁股。"疼不疼嘛，一会儿洗完了给你抹药。"小狐狸没被允许说话的时候很安静，把脑袋扎在狼警官的胸口，咬着牙忍疼，忍着忍着却没战胜身心上的疲惫，挣扎了一会儿就昏睡过去。小狐狸终于撑过了他到新家的第一天。

—

阿云嘎立的威挺有效果，那之后，小狐狸每天都会乖乖夹着屁股里的各式玩具，坐在一个地方，忍耐着等阿云嘎回来，不论多晚。他适应能力很强，很快习惯了忍耐着一整天的液体做爱。他也很听话，只除了高潮时，总忍耐不住，用手去碰身前憋着尿的鸡巴，就好像那里还能用似的。阿云嘎猜他肯定想要像在店里时那样，通过高潮射尿替代他喷不出的精。慢慢的，习惯养成，每天睡前和早起的放尿时间就成了小狐狸最幸福的时刻。

小狐狸越来越乖，犯错被罚了就知道改。在每天剧烈的睡前运动里，无论阿云嘎提出怎样的要求，他都会尽量配合，哪怕有几次阿云嘎要用狼型奸他娇小的狐狸身，他也照做了。由于体型差异太大，事后免不了撕裂流血，疼上三日，但他都勉励自己承受下来，翘起颤抖的毛尾巴，露出后面让他的狼主人随时随地抽插玩弄。每晚，小狐狸都是灌着满满的精液昏昏睡去，那成就感比他破个案子，抄个窝点都强烈。阿云嘎作为一个警界有名的抖s，对小狐狸那一股完全献上自己的劲儿迷得不行，有时候办着案子都能闻见他那骚气儿，简直想得无法自拔。

所以他愿意尽量早回家，能带回家办的案子就在家办。警局那一帮冷硬的雄性动物，哪有家里贴在腿上的温软小狐狸来的好。阿云嘎给晰晰换了一条很长的链子，允许他白天的时候在家活动，帮他做些简单的家务，不再把他拘束在一小块地方了。阿云嘎像家里突然多了个小媳妇儿，惹得警局的下属以为他收心，偷娶了哪家的雌性。

阿云嘎坐在家里的办公室，读着从警局带回来的档，享受小狐狸在办公桌底下的热情服务，又浓又多的精液一下灌进嘴里，来不及吞咽的精液溢出嘴角。小狐狸突然干呕起来，平时都能毫无障碍地吞进肚子，今天可能是吃急了。阿云嘎合上电脑拍着狐狸背顺气，捏起还挂着精液的下巴，亲了亲窄窄的鼻梁，看见他的小宠物克服了生理上的反射，正继续舔干净嘴边主人赐予的食物，自然地把头倚靠在他的膝头。依赖的感觉像养熟的情人。阿云嘎突然觉得一直这么下去也不错。也许他该再找点郑云龙的把柄，好逼他把晰晰让给自己。

然而，隔天晚上，阿云嘎的确去找上了郑云龙，但不是为狐狸所有权的问题，而是因为，晰晰跑了。小狐狸从阿云嘎办公用的手提电脑里，翻到了郑云龙案底里存留的指纹，刷开脖子上的链子，跑了。阿云嘎阴沉着脸思索失误的原因，大概是过度的自由让他找回可以脱逃的自信，以致竟然失掉作为宠物的自觉。过犹不及，这下可彻底宠坏了。郑云龙咋听了消息，没问别的，倒问起给狐狸喂药的情况。阿云嘎顿了顿，他作息不固定，喂药这种事从来都是想起来才给狐狸吃，他以为那是什么营养剂。"那药有什么重要的吗？"郑云龙装模作样地摇头叹气表达惋惜：就知道你不懂药…

药当然是禁药，因此郑云龙在卖狐狸那天故意没太提。他养在店里的兽人都事先经过药物改造。激素让雄性兽人完美保留了原本的兽型，只是身量会大幅缩小。后穴也会变得像雌性一样软嫩多汁，而体能和性情则被完全弱化。不过改造有个副作用…郑云龙发给每个嫖客的小药片就是维持改造强度的补充剂，同时也是用来消除那个副作用的避孕药。

"你没给他吃？"见阿云嘎沉默，郑云龙觉得如果运气好，事也许就快成了。到时候晰晰肚子争气，他也算有了半个筹码，不愁阿云嘎将来不和自己"化敌为友"。 捏住阿云嘎，警厅就不再是问题。他吐的油水够多了，不能总低人一等地吃闷亏。一码归一码，谁也别怨谁，药给了，是你自己没喂。郑云龙想着日后可能的顺利，有些开心，卖狐狸真是一本万利的好买卖。

"没喂就算了，之后可以慢慢补。"郑云龙敷衍完阿云嘎对药的疑惑，从架子上取出个便携的定位装置，笑得矜持得意，上面闪烁的小红点标出了可爱猎物的方位。郑老板爱钱，这便是他守卫财产的第二手防备。"要不要跟我去猎狐狸？费用咱们回来之后再商量。"郑云龙一说话就还是那个客客气气的生意人。阿云嘎自知理亏，痛快地点头答应。他不知道其中的猫腻和算计，只想着等小狐狸抓回来，要如何好好"教育"一番。

_第一则完。_

—

**番外：睡前故事**

三年后。

"妈妈。"狐狸被软软的声音唤醒。后穴的酸痛让他在全身的绑缚下，难耐地扭了扭能活动的关节。他受尽折磨产下的小狼幼崽睁着一双和他父亲酷似的眼睛，天真地看着他赤裸裸，还带着满满情爱痕迹的身子。他蜷起腿试图遮挡自己淌着精液的后穴。

小狼跳上狐狸的心口，稚嫩的话语透着一股奇异的热切："爸爸说，今天叔叔要来看你。"狐狸难堪的撇过头，越发想藏起自己。小狼不明白妈妈为什么总是在生气，尤其是夜里，会哭得很厉害，无论爸爸和叔叔怎么安慰都不会停下来。他觉得很吵，可又觉得妈妈很可怜。

小狼用嘴叼住妈妈带伤的乳尖，虽然他大到已经不用再吃奶。这个动作惊得狐狸蹭着往后直躲。幼崽咬了一会松开嘴问："叔叔说这样做会让你开心。妈妈那你现在开心了吗？"狐狸大睁着眼睛愣了良久，然后才微微的点点头。因为他透过门缝看见，已经在那里站了不知多久的郑云龙。

* * *

**注：**

之后还会有背景完全不同的兽人au小故事，只不过都是他们三个人，所以就当是他们的三生三世吧。


End file.
